The Untold Story
by HarryPotterAnimeFreak
Summary: What would happen if Harry found out that he had an older sister who was taken by Voldemort as a baby? A sister who's a Death Eater and engaged to Voldemort, but is also in love with Sirius and Snape? Warning: Begins at the end of Goblet of Fire. Please r
1. Welcome to Hell

a/n: I don't own anything at all. It all belongs to Mrs. Rowling.

Welcome to Hell

A tiny girl sat on her bed in her prison cell starring up at the moon. She felt herself getting sick and sighed.

"Even if I wanted to puke nothing would happen. I wonder how many days it's been since I've eaten?" The girl sighed again. She had been used to starving for days.

The girl looked back at the moon and said under her breath, "happy birthday." She had turned four years old today. She had been living four years in hell and was probably going to die in hell.

Her master, Lord Voldemort had told her that her parents had abandoned her when she was just a day old. "Well who needs parents anyway?" The girl thought. "I guess I'll be lonely forever." With that thought she began to cry not realizing that someone was in her cell. Voldemort cleared his throat making the girl snap into reality. She got off her bed of straw quickly and bowed in fear.

"Come, I want to take you somewhere." Voldemort said cooley.

"Where are we going, Voldemort?"

Voldemort stepped up to the girl and slapped across the face, making her fall to the ground sobbing.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Voldemort roared. "You never call me by my name! You will address me as sir, master, or the Dark Lord! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes m-master." She stuttered. "P-please forgive m-me."

"Come we must go!" Voldemort Bellowed. "Snape! Pick her up."

Snape picked up the girl and carefully wiped the tears from her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." The girl nodded.

"Good. Now lets go before he gets mad."

Snape dragged the girl along until they reached a small room were Voldemort, who was holding a tattered hat, and his Death Eaters were waiting.

"Touch the hat." Snape whispered in her ear. She did as she was told but suddenly she felt herself fall to the ground. She looked up and saw a big beautiful cottage in front of her.

"Ah-hem." The girl turned around and saw Voldemort and his followers starring at her. She moved out of the way to let them pass, but then Lucius Malfoy picked her up over his shoulder and moved her towards the cottage.

"Uh, Master Malfoy?" The girl began. "Where are we?"

Lucius grinned and replied, "Godric's Hollow."

"Why are we here?"

"You'll see."

In front of Lucius, the girl saw Master Snape talking to the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, what is the purpose of the girl?"

"Well Severs, the only reason I took her was so she could distract the Potter's so it's easier to kill them."

"Will you kill the girl?"

"I'm not sure. Depends on my mood." Voldemort smirked. "Most likely yes. We have no reason for her after tonight." Voldemort stopped and stared at his follower. "Just out of curiosity, why do ask or care? She's just a little girl, I hope your not going soft on me Severus."

"Of course not my lord. I was just curious. Forgive me."

"Well stop, and don't ever question my orders." Voldemort sighed, then he looked at the rest of his Death Eaters. "Bring the girl to me!"

Voldemort then grabbed the girls wrist and barged open the door. He pulled the girl inside and she fell to the ground. When she got up she saw a tall man with messy black hair, clutching his wand. The man began to speak, not noticing the girl.

"Voldemort, get out of my house! Stupefy!"

"Come now Potter, is that anyway to treat a guest? And after I came all this way to return something to you."

Voldemort grabbed the girl by her hair and pushed her into the man. She stepped away from him and saw that he was crying.

James couldn't believe his eyes. The little girl was as skinny as a skeleton, but looked exactly like his wife, Lily. She had the same nose, same mouth, same beautiful red hair that dropped to her shoulders. But there was one difference, she had the same hazel eyes as her fathers.

"If you want to know," Voldemort began. "I named her Lily.

Flash Back

"Congradulations, it's a girl!"

"Oh James, we had a girl!" Lily Potter said between her tears of joy. "Oh my god she's so beautiful. I'm so happy!"

"I know darling, me too."

"Can I hold her again?" Lily asked the nurse.

"Not yet. The doctors just took her inside the nursery to do some tests and get her cleaned up."

"James, we have to think of a name."

"Hm, I love you Lily."

"I love you to James." Suddenly a nurse came rushing into their room, crying and panicking.

"She's gone!"

"Who is?" James yelled.

" Your daughter! She's been taken by the Dark Lord!"

End Flashback

James kneeled down to his long lost daughter, barley able to see her through all his tears. "Lily, I'm your daddy."

"Avada Kadavera!" There was a flash of green light and James Potter was gone forever.

"Daddy?" Lily whispered in confusion.

"Come Lily!" Voldemort as he bellowed as he dragged Lily up the stairs. Voldemort blasted through another door and pushed Lily inside. Lily heard a woman scream and saw the woman starring at her. The woman cried at the sight of her daughter. The woman grabbed Lily quickly and began to whisper in her ear.

"I am your mother. Remember, no matter what happens your father and I will always protect you. And your father, brother, and I will always love you. And please take care of your brother, my beautiful, beautiful girl."

Lily began to cry hystarically and cried out "Mommy!" But Lily saw the green light again and her mother was gone.

"Mommy!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. Lily fell to her knees by her mothers ashes. But on top of those ashes was a golden locket, that somehow survived the blast. Lily picked the locket up and put it around her neck. She then wiped her tears and looked up at the cold eyes of her master.

"Master, are you going to kill me?"

"Go by the baby Lily." Lily looked around the room and gazed upon her baby brother who was sitting on the floor. Lily crawled to him and held him tight.

"I love you baby brother."

"Are you ready?" Voldemort asked.

Lily starred at him without fear and just nodded.

"AVADA KADAVERA!" There was a flash of green light, and…..


	2. The Graveyard

a/n: Still don't own anything, I am not getting paid for any of this, actually I'm broke. It all belongs to Mrs. Rowling (who is awesome!)

The Graveyard

….. The nineteen year old Lily woke up screaming. Lily was all grown up but the nightmares of her parents death still haunted her. She was now tall and still very, very thin. But she was still pretty, no matter how many bruises she got on her face. Her Red- auburn hair trailed down her waist and little strands curved her face. Her eyes, which were once warm and beautiful, were now cold and dead.

Lily sighed and wiped the sweat and tears off her face.

"God, I can handle a dozen Death Eaters beating the crap out of me with the Crucio curse. But a memory makes me cry." Lily dried her eyes and looked around her cell, but suddenly jumped in surprise.

"Hello Wormtail, watching me sleep again?"

"Was Lily having a bad dream? A bad scary dream about her parents being killed because of her?"

"Shut up!"

"You know it's true. If you hadn't distracted them they might

have stood a chance."

"I said SHUT UP!" Lily screamed as she lunged forward and began chocking Wormtail.

Wormtail just smirked as he gasped for air. At first Lily didn't understand it but then it happened.

She felt cold and unhappy. She could hear her parents screams in her head. She let go of Wormtail and looked up. And there surronding her bed was 20 dementors.

Lily tried to hand on as long as she could, but the screams were to much, and she passed out instantly.

Lily woke up an hour later and began to struggle, for she was tied to a tombstone and her mouth was gagged.

"As soon as I am untied I'm going to kill that little shit!" Lily thought as she began to look around.

"Okay I guess I'm in a graveyard…. That has a huge cauldron

in it?" Lily starred at it blankly, but then it finally hit her and she began to panic.

"Shit! No… He can't come back! Sh…!"

She became distracted by Wormtail carrying a boy to one of the tombstones. She couldn't see him very well, but somehow he seemed familiar. Lily lost her focus when Wromtail began chanting.

First he put human bones into the cauldron. Then beyond Lily's belief Peter cut off his own hand.

Sobbing in pain, Wormtail went up to Lily and cut her leg so deep that blood was oozing down her leg. Peter put the blood into a vile and then moved onto the boy and took his blood and put it into the cauldron.

The mixture began to boil rapidly, and a tall, snakelike figure appeared.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Lily screamed through her bonds.

Lord Voldemort had returned.

Lily wailed in pain. The lightning bolt shaped scar on her left wrist felt like it was going to explode. And her Dark Mark on her right fore arm was on fire. By the time Lily opened her eye's, Voldemort was an inch away from her face, and he was closing in.

"Hello darling, did you miss me?" Before Lily could do anything, Voldemort began attacking her neck with kisses and bites. While his hands began to wander.

"Excuse me master." Lucius Malfoy interrupted. "Your loyal Death Eaters have arrived." Voldemort immediately stopped molesting Lily and took his hands off her breasts. She sighed in relief as Voldemort got up to address his Death Eaters.

"I can't believe this is happening." Lily thought to herself. "Voldemort's back. Not to mention he's the man (I think) who killed my parents and brother, and now he wants to fuck me. This is just great." Lily felt a warm tear trail down her cheek as she began to listen to her master.

"Crabbe, Goyle!" Voldemort ordered. "Remove Lily from the tombstone, but keep her wrists tied and her mouth gagged. She might be interested to see this." Lily felt herself being lifted up by she paid no attention as she watched Voldemort finally address the

boy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter." Lily gasped. Her brother was alive! He was alive!

"Wormtail! Get Mr. Potter's wand. We are going to have a little duel."

"NO!" Lily tried to scream as she began to fight Crabbe and Goyle.

Voldemort smiled evilly as he saw her struggle. And with the snap of his fingers, Crabbe and Goyle broke Lily's arms from her shoulders to her wrists.

Lily wailed in pain and fell to the floor. But she heard Voldemort's cold laugh and she stood back up. She refused to let him see her in pain of fear.

Harry and Voldemort began to duel but within a second their wands crossed causing a strange reaction. Lily walked forward and starred at the shadows of her mother and father.

Her mother began to whisper in her ear telling her what to do.

"Your father is going to tell Harry to run, follow him and you will be lead to Hogwarts. I promise you will be safe there." Lily nodded in agreement and looked up at Harry. Harry seemed confused by her but nodded at her anyway.

A second later they were racing off and dogging spells. Harry grabbed Lily's arm as they reached the cup. Lily screamed in pain but not only from Harry grabbing her arm but she was also hit with a crucio and a stupefy. Lily made herself keep going until they touched the portekey and as soon as they hit the grounds of Hogwarts, Lily passed out.

She woke up a gew minutes later and found herself in a classroom with Mad Eye Moody starring at her. He yelled a spell causing Lily to be thrown against a wall. She heard the crunching sound of her arms breaking again and passed out.

An hour later, Lily heard the sound of men talking. One of the men sounded old and wise. And Lily swore she knew the other mans voice. She opened her eye's and heard the older man speaking behind her.

"I can't untie her arms, I would just break them more."

Lily turned to the side and saw the other man. She began to cry as she saw her old friend, Sirius Black, who had helped her survive Azkaban.

"Who is she?" Sirius asked.

"Well let's find out." Replied the old man. He then removed the gag covering her face and mouth. And before Lily could get up, Sirius had carefully wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly hug.

"Lily! Oh my god! You're alive! I was so worried."

"Sirius, it's okay. I'm here." Lily said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this tender moment." Harry began. "But will someone please tell me who the hell this is!"

"Harry, take a look at this picture I took when I was your age. Who does this woman in front look like to you?"

"She looks like my mum."

"Harry." Lily sighed. "I'm your sister."

"How come I've never met you?"

"I was taken by Voldemort the day I was born. I've been his prisoner all my life."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"One more question. Why was Voldemort kissing you?"

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled.

"Chill Sirius. Harry I don't know and personally I don't want to know. I'm just glad to be free."

"Well I'm going to stop this little discussion." Dumbledore began. "Lily allow me to introduce myself, I am Albus Dumbledore, and I am very glad to see you. I was one of the people trying to find you. I'm so happy to you see you finally safe."

"Thank you sir."

"Well I think we should take the two of you to the hospital wing. Sirius, would you like to stay with them?" Sirius nodded and changed into his animal form.

On the way to the hospital wing Harry turned around and as that Lily was no where to be found.

"Sir, where is my sister?"

"It's to dangerous for her to be seen right now, Harry. So I just put an invisible spell on her."

When they got to the hospital wing Dumbledore pulled Lily to one of the beds and pulled the curtains around it.

"No one is allowed to open these curtains until I say. And please stay quiet so Harry can rest."

A few hours later, after the Minister of Magic had left, Dumbledore began to speak to the group.

"There are some things that need to be revealed. Lily you can come out now." And there she stood at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Angel." Severus whispered.

"Severus! Oh my." And Lily wrapped her arms around the man in a hug, which he returned.

"You got out."

"Yes. I'm finally free."

"I'm sorry Lily but it's time for you and Sirius to leave." said Dumbledore. "Now I can set up a portkey-"

"That's alright headmaster." Severus began. "Lily has accomplished something that no wizard has achieved."

"And what is that Severus."

"I can change into any animal or insect at will. I am not limited to one."

The group looked at Lily in awe.

"Don't be so impressed people, Voldemort wanted to see if it could be done. I was only five, and every time I couldn't do it, I was tortured."

"Lily lets go." Said Sirius. "Why don't you turn into an owl."

"No!" yelled Harry. "I don't want you to go yet."

"Don't worry Harry, we'll see each other soon. I promise."

And with those last words Sirius and Lily were gone.


	3. Living with Sirius

A/n: I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far and I am trying my best to continue to update. I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world but I promise that is will get better. And as always I own nothing.

Living with Sirius

A month had now passed since Lily arrived at Number Twelve, Grimmauld place, and truth be told… she was completely miserable. At first she loved the idea of living with her godfather, but since they entered his families home, Sirius had become distant and ignored her completely.

One night during dinner, Lily couldn't take it anymore. So she finally spoke her mind.

"Sirius I have noticed that you really don't enjoy my company and I understand that I'm not Harry. So if you want I can talk to Albus and find somewhere else to live and-"

She stopped when she saw that Sirius was giving her a look of complete astonishment.

"What on Earth gave you the idea that I didn't want you here?"

"Well ever since we came you here you have ignored me and pretended that I didn't exist."

Sirius sighed at her words. "It has nothing to do with you. I just don't like being here. I'm sorry, I've forgotten how lonely you've been."

"It's okay. You just seemed more alive in Azkaban." They both laughed at her joke and Sirius seemed to cheer up a little.

"You know what Sirius, I have something that may interest you. Accio journals!" Suddenly ten huge books came flying at them, but in an instant stacked themselves neatly on the table. Lily picked one up, flipped through a few pages, and then began to read.

Sirius and I must be the two most brilliant students in all of Hogwarts.

We have finally done it! Sirius, Peter, and I have all become animagi.

I am a stag, Sirius is a huge dog, and Peter (who needed all the help

He could get) is a rat. Remus was positively thrilled. I'm glad we can

Make his "transformations" more bearable. We also have nicknames.

I am Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail, and Remus is Moony.

Well, I gotta go defeat Slytherin at Qudditch. I hope Evans is watching!

James Potter

Sirius suddenly burst into laughter! He laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair. Lily immediately came to his aid.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, trying her best to control her laughter.

Sirius finally caught his breath and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I never knew he kept journals! I wonder why he never told me?"

"Probably 'cause he knew you would react like this."  
"Ha! Your right! Where did you get them?"

"Well…. Snape actually. He got them out before the blast. I never knew why though."

"Well, I want to hear more of James' (ah- hem) journals."

So Lily and Sirius stayed up all night reading and laughing. Lily felt that this was her happiest moment since living with her godfather.

The next day the Order began to arrive. The first arrival was Lupin, who found Lily and Sirius sleeping in the kitchen. Lupin began to shake Sirius to wake him…. And in result…. Sirius did wake up but also accidentily punched Lupin in the face. Lily woke to Lupin's wails and tried to keep a straight face but wasn't succeeding.

"Lily this isn't funny!" Sirius snickered.

"Oh yes it is!"

"Can someone please stop laughing long enough to help me stop the bleeding!"

Lily went to the kitchen and grabbed some towels and then began to clean Lupin's nose. It was a very hard job because Lupin just stared at her through the whole deal.

"Yeah, this isn't occurred at all." Lily thought sarcastically.

Once Lupin was all cleaned up he jumped out of his chair and said to Sirius. "I can't believe how much she looks like Lily! It's just scary!"

"Yeah I know, but there is one difference…. She has hazel eyes instead of green. The eye's of her father."

"Just like Harry."

"Yep."

They kept staring at Lily and she began to blush and did a terrible job of hiding it.

"You know Remus, Lily showed me something that you might find very interesting. Lily can you read another page?" Lily instantly picked up another book and began to read.

"_Sh_e _said yes! Lily said she would go out with me!_

_Sirius reckons it's because I finally deflated my_

_Big fat head. Git. So about Lily. I had just won_

_The Qudditch Cup for Gryffindor. Go me, go me. _

_And I went up to Lily and asked her for the millionth_

_time to go out with me. And she said yes! Well I gotta go._

_Remus is going to put a charm on my hair to make it falt_

_for my date. I hope it works._

_James Potter_

Sirius and Lupin began to laugh histarically. Lupin trying to catch his breath finally spoke.

"He kept journals?"

"I know!"

"You know what? That charm had no effect. It just bounced off his head!"

The three of them continued to laugh for some time until the doorbell rang and horrible screams were throughout the house.

"What the hell is that!" Lily screamed.

"It sounds like a banshee!"

"I know what it is!" Sirius hollered. "Lily, get the door, Remus, come with me!"

Lily ran down the hall but as she was running she heard something terrible.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I WILL NOT HAVE FILTHY, DISGUSTING HALF BREEDS IN MY HOUSE! AND YOU! TRAITIOR TO MY BLOOD YOU HAVE BEEN BANISHED HERE! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!"

The last comment felt like a knife through Lily's heart. Who could say such things? She finally reached the door and found Albus Dumbledore standing at the doorway. She quickly led him back to the kitchen and charmed the room so the sound couldn't get in.

"What was that?" Dumbledore asked

"That is a very good question." Finally Sirius and Lupin arrived. The expression on Sirius' face scared Lily. She had never seen him that mad before.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Lily asked slowly.

"Oh yeah, just my mother's portrait reminding me of my childhood."

Lily gasped. "Your mother said those things?" She immediatly ran to Sirius and hugged him. "That is not your family anymore. Harry and I are your family now and I promise we will never ever hurt you like that. Always remember that. I have fought to long to lose my family now."

Sirius smiled and returned the hug. "I know and for that I am grateful." Sirius finally turned his attention to Dumbledore. "So Albus, what brings you here so early?"

"Well I'm actually here for Lily. Could you take a couple of exams for me? I want to see how far you've gone through your education."

"Sure." Lily grabbed the parchment and left the room. An hour later Lily returned with the tests in her hands.

"You finished that quickly?" Dumbledore asked in amazement.

"Yeah, what were those anyway?"

"Your O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. and you got a perfect score in everything! That has never been done before!"

Suddenly Lily felt herself being grabbed and spun around the room by Sirius. For the first time in her life she felt happy and nothing bad was going to happen.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Lily I hope you will do us the honor of joining us in the Order and help fight against Voldemort."

"Nothing would make me happier sir."

(A/N): I'm Alive! sorry it took me so long to write but I've had major writers block since the last book came out. I pretty much have had to write the story from scratch. So I know this was a boring chapter but I promise it does get better.


	4. Trust and Nightmares

Trust and Nightmares

a/n: Still own nothing and I don't get any money to do this.

The next night Harry finally arrived, Lily and Sirius were really pissed off because they want to meet him. Unfortunately, they were both stuck in a meeting with the Order listening to Snape go on and on with his report. Lily handed Sirius a torn off piece of paper which read...

'He never shuts up does he? It's always blah, blah, blah I'm risking

my life... blah, blah, blah do you know how much danger I'm in?

Blah, blah, blah...'

Lily noticed Sirius was about to explode with laughter so she kicked him. Sirius was about to kick her back when Molly stood up and said it was time for dinner. As usual Snape left faster then you can say 'Wolf's Bane,' and Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley kids came into the kitchen. Lily thought Harry would like to sit with Sirius so she scooted away from him and Harry sat down.

Lily noticed that throughout dinner Harry never looked directly at her and the only conversation they had was to "pass the salt," other than that Harry would just ignore her. So Lily ate quickly and want to her room.

For two days all she did was lay there, not knowing what to think. She knew Harry would be pissed. After all she was in the Order and she couldn't tell Harry anything.

"He has a right to know." Lily thought to herself. "But you can't tell him, you swore to Dumbledore and to the Order. Damn it."

On the third day when Lily didn't show up for cleaning or even meals, Sirius began to worry, so he took Harry to his room for a little chat.

"Harry do you know what's wrong with Lily? She put a charm on her door so no one can get in?"

"Why the hell should I care?" Harry yelled.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked, getting annoyed.

"She hasn't told me anything about the Order or about what she went through with Voldemort. She has all the information but she wont tell me shit! And how do you know it's really her? For all we know it's some Death Eater pretending to be the real Lily! Or maybe the real Lily is so brain washed that she really is working for Voldemort and tricking all of you. How do you know she's good Sirius? You never even met her."

"That's enough Harry!" Sirius bellowed. "For one thing Lily is sworn to protect the information she gives the Order, not to mention we do have ways of finding out the truth. She's the real thing and any Order member will tell you that! And another reason she isn't telling you everything is she's trying to protect you!"

Sirius stormed out and began to bang on Lily's door.

"What do you want?" Lily screamed through the door.

"Lily come out and eat."

"No."

"Fine starve to death."

In fact Lily had no intention of starving at all. That night while everyone was in bed she slowly crept out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. But Lily hadn't realized that someone was awake.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron yawned as he saw Harry get out the Invisibility Cloak.

"Lily's out of bed and I'm going to follow her."

"Harry she's your sister, can't you just give her a chance and trust her?"

Harry ignored his friend, put on the cloak and headed down stairs. When he got to the kitchen he noticed that Lily was no where to be found. Suddenly his cloak was taken off. Harry turned around and looked up at Lily's hurt and tired eye's.

"So did you think I came down here to poison the food or grab a knife so I can stab you in your sleep?" Lily asked in a hoarse voice. She walked past him and sat at the table eating her soup quietly. Harry sat down next to her and just starred at her sunken face. Lily sighed and took a vile out of her robes.

"Veritaserum?" Harry asked

"If I take this then will you trust me?"

Harry nodded in agreement and Lily drank the viles contents.

"What's your name?"

"Lily Anne Potter"

"Who are your parents?"

"James and Lily Potter."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"How long have you been captive by Voldemort?"

"Eighteen years."

"Who named you?"

"Voldemort."

"How were you treated while being a prisoner?"

"I was starved and beaten. And then after I watched my parents die and survived the killing curse at the age of five I was sent to be a prisoner at the different manors of the Death Eaters and that's when the raping began. I was lucky though, one Death Eater gave me books and things to occupy my time and make me a stronger witch so when the time came I could fight on my own."

"Who was this Death Eater?"

"Severus Snape. He called me his Angel. Hence the nickname."

"Thank you Lily."

"Your welcome. Now lets get to bed."

After saying good night to her brother, Lily felt better then any moment in her life. She climbed into bed and began to dream.

_She heard a hissing voice of a snake saying, "Let me bite her. Let me _

_spill her blood!" Then out of nowhere Voldemort appears holding a_

_dagger and slashes a "V" on Lily's arm. She can't scream no matter_

_how hard she tries. All she hears is Voldemorts evil laughter._

"Lily WAKE UP!"

Lily finally opens her eyes and sees everyone in her room looking at her in horror.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"It's five in the afternoon. We were all in a meeting when we heard your screams." Snape answered.

"Lily what's that on your arm?" Molly asks.

Lily looked at her arm and sawthe V that Voldemort carved in her dream.

"H-how is that p-possible?" Lily said horrified. "H-he d-did that in my d-dream. H-how c-can he s-s-slash me in my d-dream? I gotta get out of here if he finds out about the Order..." Lily wailed in pain and grabbed her right forearm in pain. But she wasn't the only one so was Snape.

"He's calling the Death Eaters to him." Snape said through clutched teeth. "And he's really pissed off."

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked.

"Because both are marks are bleeding."

Everyone looked at Lily's and Snape's arms and saw blood oozing from their robes.

A/N: Still here. yeah I know this chapter's kind of boring and weird but it's really just there to tell more about lily and what she's going through. PLEASE REVIEW! I love them and it makes want to write more knowing you guys like it. THAKNS! I"LL POST SOON!


	5. Fights and Nightmares

Fights and Nightmares

"Lily what are you doing?"

"Laying on the floor by the fire."

"I can see that, but why are you doing it?"

"because I can."

"Okay?"

"For most of my life I could never do what I wanted. But now I have this whole new freedom, so if I want to lay on the floor, I will.

Sirius just nodded as he realized the truth to her words.

"Would you like some company?"

"I'd love it."

For hours the two just laid there staring at the ceiling in silence. But suddenly the silence was broken by painful questions.

"Have you told Harry about your past?"

"No." Lily spat quickly.

"He has a right to know."

"No, he doesn't."

"Why?"

"Because it's my business and my past and I have a rightto tell who I want."

"The whole Order knows!"

"Because they need the information!"

"You need to tell him."

"No! He doesn't need to know about the beatings or the rapes or the fact that I'm unwillingly engaged to Voldemort! He has enough to worry about!" By this time Lily was on her feet, unable to meet Sirius's gaze. "This discussion is over and I'm going to bed. Goodnight Sirius." And with that she stormed off.

Hours later, Sirius just laid in his bed. Lily's words echoed in his mind.

"He doesn't need to know!"

He knew he shouldn't have pushed her. Even though Lily would never admit it, Lily was very fragile. And no one could blame her, especially after all that she had been through. Suddenly Sirius sat straight up. Lily was screaming and he began to panic. Sirius grabbed his wand and ran to Lily's room. Lily was asleep and having a nightmare. It broke his heart to see her in so much pain.

"Please Master, I'll be a good girl! Don't let them do this to me, please!"

"Lily, love you need to wake up." Sirius croaked.

Lily's eyes opened and she sat straight up. she looked up at Sirius's eyes and soon she was crying on his shoulder trying to get rid of her nightmares.

Sirius just held her close and stroked her hair trying to calm her down. He noticed her hair smelt of vanilla and he was intoxicated by it.

"Stop it you old man." Sirius thought. "She's your best friends daughter. Plus she'd never go for a dog like you." But unknown to Sirius, Lily was thinking the exact oppisite.

"He's so warm. I could stay in his arms forever."

"Sirius?"

"Yes love."

"Will you stay with me tonight? Or at least 'til I fall asleep?" Sirius smirked as he saw her cheeks turn red.

"Anything for you love."


	6. First Kiss

First Kiss

Lily and Sirius slept in the same bed from that night on. Lily couldn't explain it, but he seemed to make her nightmares go away. She hated to admit it to herself but she was really falling for him.

"Get over it Lily. He'd never feel the same. You have a haunted past and your broken. No man will ever want you."

One night Sirius was asleep with his arms around Lily. Lily wasn't sleeping, she just stared at his sleeping form. And something came over her, she leaned in and kissed him. As soon as she pulled away. Sirius was starring at her with wide eyes.

"Sirius! I- I-" But before Lily could finish Sirius gave her a light soft kiss that just made Lily melt. As soon as they broke apart, all Lily could do was stare and pant.

"Love? Please say something."

"Wow."

"What do you mean by wow?"

"So that's what a real kiss feels like." She looked at Sirius's eyes and just smiled. "I've never had a kiss like that before."

"Well I've been told I'm a great kisser, so..."

Lily laughed and pushed Sirius down. "Shut up."

She laid her head on his chest and smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Good night Sirius."

"Good night love.

The next afternoon Lily wanted to take a nap and of course Sirius followed. He usually didn't sleep during her naps but he couldn't bear to hear the painful screams of her nightmares.

Lupin came into the house, when he saw no sign of Sirius he just went into the kitchen and read his newspaper.

A few hours later Lupin heard a pop from the fireplace and jumped when he saw Harry's head.

"Harry, what?"

"Professor Lupin I need to talk with Sirius, please."

"Sure I think he's feeding Buckbeak. I'll go get him."

Lupin ran up the stairs and went to Sirius's room. And what he saw shocked and horrified him. There was Sirius, with his eyes closed, sleeping with Lily.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Lily and Sirius sat straight up. Looking at Lupin in shock.

"Moony, what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same bloody question!" Lupin the took a deep breath and remembered why he was here. "Harry's in the fireplace, he needs to speak with you."

"What!"

After Harry was gone, Lupin sat across from Sirius and Lily with a stern look on his face.

"I'm only going to ask this once, what are you two doing?"

"I'm sleeping with Lily."

... Lily's jaw dropped and Lupin became pale and looked like he was going to hit his best friend.

"What he means to say Remus is I have constant nightmares about my past and one night he heard me screaming in my sleep and he stayed with me the whole night and the nightmares disappeared. So Sirius is just helping me out."

"Are you two together?"

"No!" They both yelled way to quickly.

"Sirius Black that is your best friends daughter!"

"Remus I'm a big girl and I made the first move. He has done nothing to make me feel used or unsafe. For the first time a man, this man, made me feel more than a whore."

Lupin sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright, do what you want, I wont tell, but two things. One, Harry should know, he has a right. After all you are his godfather and you are his sister. And second, Padfoot, your my best friend, but if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Dully noted." stated Sirius.

"Thank you, Remus."

"I'm getting to old for this." Remus said, placing his head in


End file.
